Jimmy Linse
Private Jimmy Linse was an American Marine of the United States Marine Corps in World War II. He serves as the playable character in the American campaign in Call of Duty 3. He fights in the Pacific, fighting in the decisive battles of Guadalcanal and Saipan. Biography Battle of Guadalcanal Linse is sent to Guadalcanal with the Marine corps, coming upon a camp where he meets fellow Marines, Erikssin and Williams, who help him in handling his rifle. After that, they are met by Mike Riley, their commander, and they proceed to move out with him through Guadalcanal. Linse heads with Riley, Erikssin and Williams to fight in the battle of the Tenaru, defending Alligator River. Linse fights to defend American lines and positions by the river and fight off Japanese assaults, then he fights his way to destroy a supply camp. After holding the Tenaru, Linse helps fight in the battle of Edson's Ridge. Linses fights off Japanese ambushes in the jungles, then fights to defend American positions, then he keeps fighting past Japanese forces in the jungles and helps defend some ruins. Linse then keeps fighting past Japanese defenses in the jungles and reaches US forces. There, Linse keeps fighting to defend American trench lines, fighting off Japanese assaults and then fighting to defend a ridge, successfully fighting off the Japanese in a fierce battle. With the ridge held, Linse then moves on to help fight in the battle of Henderson Field. Linse fights to defend American positions, then Linse keeps fighting past Japanese defenses, positions and lines in the jungles in fierce skirmishes to assault and destroy machine gun nests and supply camps. Linse keeps fighting past Japanese forces in the jungles and then he and his men reach the field. Linse then fights to defend the trench lines surrounding the field, fighting off waves of Japanese assaults and keeps fighting until he successfully defends the trenches and the field in a vicious battle. After holding Henderson Field, Linse and his men take part in Carlson's patrols around the Lunga River. Linse fights past Japanese forces around the riverbeds, then he keeps fighting Japanese defenses, positions and lines in the surrounding jungles, fighting in fierce skirmishes and then assaulting and eliminating supply camps and machine gun pillboxes. After this, Linse then fights through the jungle and assaults a village, then he fights to defend the village. Battle of Saipan Linse keeps fighting in the islands of the Pacific, eventually assaulting Saipan island. After storming the island, Linse fights to defend American defensive lines, fighting off waves Japanese assaults and fighting fiercely and hard to defend the lines in a vicious battle. With that, Linse then keeps fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in fierce skirmishes the jungles of Saipan, assaulting and eliminating supply camps, then he fights his way to a village. Linse then keeps fighting to defend the village, fighting off Japanese assaults in a fierce battle and successfully defending the village, holding off the Japanese forces. Still fighting on Saipan, Linse keeps fighting past Japanese defenses, forces, positions, lines, nests and trenches in the jungles and then fights his way to the jungles around Mount Tapochau. Fighting around the mountain, Linse assaults and crushes Japanese machine gun pillboxes and trenches, then Linse keeps fighting through the jungles and then they assault and seize a Japanese trench line. Linse then keeps fighting to defend the new American trench line in a fierce battle, fighting off Japanese assaults. Though Riley is killed covering their defense, they successfully hold off the assault and achieve victory. Relationships Mike Riley Linse had a good friendship with Riley, as Riley held a high amount of trust in Linse and his abilities. Riley often complimented Linse and the two were very helpful towards one another, being very loyal and protective of each other. Erikssin Initially, Erikssin distrusted Linse's abilities and was rather disrespectful towards him. However, after Linse proves himself at Tenaru, Erikssin starts greatly respecting Linse and he becomes very helpful, loyal and protective of him. Williams Though he was a bit suspicious of Linse's abilities at first, Williams was still friendly and welcoming towards Linse and he was very helpful towards him, and he maintained a fierce loyalty to him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:War Heroes Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:One Man Army Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Hunters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Homicidal Category:Loyal Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Enforcers Category:Guardians Category:Brutes Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Assassin Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Neutral Category:Determinators Category:Bully Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Right Hand Category:Serious Category:Vigilantes